


Majesty

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: “…Come up to my throne, and dance.” What more could I do but comply with a direct order by King Mogar?





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Piss boots. He gave me bloody piss boots. Not only did he give me bloody piss boots, but he ordered the rest of them off to destroy the towers in my (not so) secret room. All my signs of past glory were about to be laid to waste.

I took off after the other four of my friends, coming to a stop at the tone in Michael’s voice when he commanded me not to leave the throne room.

“I want you to dance for me, Gavin.” The smallest of shivers worked down my spine from the authority in his voice, the ‘do not disobey’ tone that left me with no choice but to comply. Not that I was going to mean it when I complained about it.

“But Michael… My towers…” I mumbled, pulling off my soft leather boots and replacing them with the piss boots.

“I’ll help you build new ones.” He assured me from above, seated on the throne like some sort of benevolent god. Which he pretty much was, come to think of it. “Now get your scrawny ass up here and dance.”

There was no fighting with a command like that.

I climbed the stairs slowly, taking a deep breath when I reached the top and immediately dropping to one knee. “Majesty…” I whispered, able to see Michael raise an eyebrow. He was kicked back on the throne, one foot planted on the soft fabric of the chair, diamond sword dangling from his fingertips. Regal in a laid-back way that Ray and Ryan and even Geoff hadn’t been. He really was a King that had his shit together.

“So are you going to dance like I told you to, or just make bedroom eyes at me?” I rose at the question, briefly considering questioning how I was supposed to dance without music before brushing the idea aside.

A subject never questions his king, after all.

Instead I began to sway slightly, letting a beat form in my head, moving my body slowly with the music. My eyes slipped closed, imagination soon transporting me to a different place, a place where bodies swayed together and bass thrummed through life itself; where everyone danced like no one was looking and personal space was only a memory of a dream.

My body moved on its own, around the throne slowly, fingertips trailing along the arm of the chair, over Michael’s exposed arm and up to his cheek. I pulled back quickly, continuing to move to the music in my head, slow steps around the throne while my hips swayed and my hands flirted against Michael’s skin.

If he was going to make me dance for him, I was going to do a damn good job of it.

I’m not sure how long I was up there dancing, but the sound of shouting voices drew me out of the world of music and flashing lights. The others returned with blocks of gold and I opened my eyes, looking over my shoulder to the king. His eyes were on me, I noticed… definitely not on my face, though.

With a small jerk Michael pulled himself out of it, proclaiming victory for everyone. His gaze darted back to me as I continued to sway my hips, the last of the music fading from my head.

“Well, Gavin, since you danced for me the entire time… You can have a gold block too, boy.” He offered, digging the block from a nearby chest and handing it over to me. I took it with a grin, giving him a wink.

“All hail King Mogar…” I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, sauntering down the wide steps to the throne to place my block on its obsidian pedestal. My eyes lingered over the blocks the others had placed, a pout coming to me almost without thought. “I can’t believe you destroyed my tower!”


End file.
